SEAT 124
The SEAT 124 is a mid-sized family car produced by the Spanish manufacturer SEAT in its Barcelona Zona Franca and Landaben Pamplona plants between 1968 and 1980. The car was very successful in Spain having sold 896,136 units, and was produced in both the 4-door and station wagon (Familiar) versions under various engines and trim levels. History The SEAT 124 model derived from the Italian Fiat 124 car and represented a great step forward for the automotive era in Spain when it was introduced. It aimed at the middle class, as it combined generous offerings and livability but at the same time in an accessible to buy and own package. During its launch time SEAT already sold the SEAT 1500, SEAT 600D and SEAT 850 models, and by the time the 124 model pulled over it was succeeded by the SEAT Ritmo fabricated in Spain from 1979 onwards. In 1975 the model suffered a restyling from Giorgetto Giugiaro; the circular front headlights were replaced by rectangular ones and its rear was altered amid several modifications, while the SEAT 124 and SEAT 1430 ranges were unified under a single model officially named SEAT 124D versión 75. The car's initial production in Zona Franca was transferred in 1976 to the Landaben - newly acquired from Authi - plant in Pamplona, resulting in the elimination of the '124 Familiar' station wagon 5-door versions. The 4-cylinder 2-barrel carburetor 1,197 cc motor originally delivered a 60 CV (DIN) horsepower, however in 1973 a new derivative was implemented with the introduction of the SEAT 124 LS which performed 65 CV (DIN). The variants equipped with the double camshaft (biárbol in Spanish) motor, victorious for decades in all-type competition, were massively known as FU which had been the internal code name used by the brand. Its engine soon became famous for its nerve and offered high performance in many circumstances: either as a taxi cab, a police car, an ambulance, a hearse, or even a fire truck. As a race car, it won numerous competitions and trophies driven by pilots like Salvador Cañellas and Antonio Zanini amid others. Modified for this purpose in order to be used in rallies, its engine displacement was raised to reach 2,090 cc. More Sport versions were made with 1,600 cc (1970–72), 1,800 cc (1972–75) and 2,000 cc (1978–79). Its sibling, the SEAT 1430 also originated from the Fiat 124 range when the latter received several elements borrowed from the higher-class Fiat 125 and gave birth to the Fiat 124 Special edition presented in 1968. Versions *'1: SEAT 124 (FA)' 1968-1971 *'2: SEAT 124 ''Lujo (FB)' and '''SEAT 124 L (FB-02)' 1968-1971 *'3: SEAT 124 D (FA-03)' 1971-1975 *'4: SEAT 124 D Lujo (FB-03)' 1971-1973 *'5: SEAT 124 LS (FB-05)' 1973-1974 *'6: SEAT 124 D "Extras" (FB-11)' 1974-1975 *'7: SEAT 124 D ''Versión ´75 (FL-00)' 1975-1980 *'8: SEAT 124 D Versión ´75 LS (FL-03...)' 1975-1980 *'9: SEAT 124 D Versión ´75 Especial 1430 ( FL-10/11/12)' 1975-1980 *'10: SEAT 124 D Versión ´75 Especial 1600 (FL-40/45)' 1976-1979 *'11: SEAT 124 D Versión ´75 Especial 1800 (FL-80/82)' 1976-1978 *'12: SEAT 124 D Versión ´75 Especial 2000 (FL-90)' 1978-1979 *'13: SEAT 124 5p (FJ) / SEAT 124 D 5p (FJ-02) / SEAT 124 D Versión ´75 5p (FN)''' 1969-1976 Category:SEAT Category:Post-war